The Music Explosion
The Music Explosion was an American garage rock band from Mansfield, Ohio, discovered and signed by record producers Jerry Kasenetz and Jeff Katz. The quintet is best known for their No. 2 Hot 1001967 hit "Little Bit O' Soul" that received gold record status by the R.I.A.A..[1] Written by John Carter and Ken Lewis, who had previously written big hits for The Ivy League and Herman's Hermits, the song (Laurie Records No. 3380, subsequently reissued on Buddah Records) was the band's only top 40 hit.[1] The production by Kasenetz, Katz, and Elliot Chiprut paved the way for bubblegum pop bands like Ohio Express and 1910 Fruitgum Company. "Little Bit O' Soul" has been subsequently covered by several bands including The Ramones; Dodging Susan; and 2 Live Crew, who sampled the melody. On its own, the flip "I See The Light" (featuring a surf guitar bridge) was covered by The Fourth Amendment and had a resurgence on some stations in the Midwest four years later. Lead singer Jamie Lyons, appearing somewhat intimidating on some record sleeves and album covers, also recorded several solo singles on Laurie while still recording with the group. His first single, "Soul Struttin'", became a Northern Soul hit in several Northeast regions. Lyons died of heart failure at his home at 57 in Little River, South Carolina on September 25, 2006. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Music_Explosion# hide *1 Band members *2 Discography w/Billboard chart peak positions **2.1 Singles **2.2 Albums **2.3 Compilations *3 See also *4 References *5 External links Band membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Music_Explosion&action=edit&section=1 edit *James "Jamie" Lyons (singer, percussion) *Donald (Tudor) Atkins (guitar) *Richard Nesta (guitar) *Burton Stahl (bass)- and later Ronald Bretone *Robert Avery (drums) LATER *Kenny McChesney (guitar / keyboards) *Dane Donohue (guitar) *Dale Powers (guitar) Discography w/Billboard chart peak positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Music_Explosion&action=edit&section=2 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Music_Explosion&action=edit&section=3 edit *"The Little Black Egg" / "Stay By My Side"—Attack 1404—1966 *"Little Bit O' Soul" (#2) / "I See The Light"—Laurie 3380—5/67 *"Sunshine Games" (#63) / "Can't Stop Now"—Laurie 3400—9/67 *"We Gotta Go Home" (#103) / "Hearts and Flowers"—Laurie 3414—10/67 *"Soul Struttin'" / "Flowers To Sunshine"—Laurie 3422—1968 ::Jamie Lyons solo single *"Gonna Have A Good Time" / "Heart Full O'Soul II"—Laurie 3427—1968 ::Jamie Lyons solo single, shown as by "Jamie Lyons Group" *"What You Want" (#119) / "Road Runner"—Laurie 3429—2/68 ::Same exact B-side recording was renamed "Make Love Not War" and issued as the B-side of Ohio Express single Buddah 129 *"Where Are We Going" / "Flash"—Laurie 3440—1968 ::B-side is an instrumental recorded backwards *"Yes Sir" (#120) / "Dazzling"—Laurie 3454—7/68 *"Stoney" / "Rhapsody In F Major"—Laurie 3465—1968 ::Jamie Lyons solo single, shown as by "Jamie Lyons Group" *"Jack In The Box" / "Rewind"—Laurie 3466—1968 *"What's Your Name" / "Call Me Anything"—Laurie 3479—1969 ::B-side is the A-side recorded backwards *"The Little Black Egg" / "Stay By My Side"—Laurie 3500—1969 Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Music_Explosion&action=edit&section=4 edit *''Little Bit O'Soul'' (#178) -- Laurie SLLP-2040—8/67 ::"Let Yourself Go" / "Everybody" / "Light Of Love" / "What Did I Do To Deserve Such A Fate" / "Good Time Feeling" / "One Potato Two" / "Little Bit O' Soul" / "Can't Stop Now" / "Patches Dawn" / "(Hey) La, La, La" / "Love, Love, Love, Love, Love" / "96 Tears" ::"Love, Love, Love, Love, Love" is identical to a recording of the same name by Terry Knight and the Pack (released on the Lucky Eleven label), but has a re-recorded vocal track. Compilationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Music_Explosion&action=edit&section=5 edit *''Little Bit O' Soul—The Best Of The Music Explosion''—Sundazed—2002 ::"Little Bit O'Soul" / "I See The Light" / "Everybody" / "Love, Love, Love, Love, Love" / "Good Time Feeling" / "96 Tears" / "Can't Stop Now" / "Let Yourself Go" / "Patches Dawn" / "One Potato Two" / "What Did I Do To Deserve Such A Fate" / "(Hey) La, La, La" / "Little Black Egg" / "Stay By My Side" / "Sunshine Games" / "We Gotta Go Home" / "Hearts And Flowers" / "What You Want (Baby I Want You)" / "Road Runner" / "Where Are We Going" / "Yes Sir" / "Dazzling" / "Jack In The Box" / "What's Your Name" Category:Bands